Angels and Demons
by Kimchi-Taco
Summary: Spike and Jet was on a chase of a bounty but they were distracted by a beautiful young lady that lost all her memories and everything in her past. What does Spike do when the young girl is almost raped?
1. Tenshi

Cowboy Bebop

Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Cowboy Bebop nor do I own the scene the story line and the…other good stuff. But I do own Tenshi. SO back off! Lol! J/p. Well, I am not the most 100 fan of Cowboy Bebop so there will be mistakes in here every so often. I would really like it if you tell me what mistakes I made so maybe when I redo this story I'll fix it. Thank you!

A young woman walked down the empty street, her clothes ripped and torn. The woman than walked into the bar and there a few men surrounded her, but she seemed not to be afraid of these large men as they guided her to the back office. On the bar counter, Spike sat on the stool and from the corner of his eyes he notices the lady walk in. But he didn't let that detail bother him as he drank his liquor.

A few minutes later Jet sat next to him and Spike asked, "So, what's the show today?"

Jet was just about to answer when the cheap intercom of the bar then said, "Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing the best bar in town! But remember today is also a show night and this young lady," The man that was on the stage pointed to the lady that walked in not to long ago but she looked different. She had on a kelly green dress that was slim and showed her beautiful figure and her light brown hair was left down and cleaned out very quickly, "Will entertain you with a beautiful song!"

The first thing Spike said was, "Well, she looks nice. Let's see how she sounds like."

The woman took the microphone and her voice was quiet as she said, "I hope you don't mind, but I am going to be singing an old country song. Nobody Drinks Alone by Keith Urban."

As the music started and her voice rang out, Spike and Jet sat there dumbfounded at how at first her voice was so quiet and innocent can change into the voice of an angel. They were so shocked by her voice that they forgot the reason why they were there in the first place. Slowly their target walked out of the bar and Jet noticed the empty space.

Jet quickly turned to Spike and said, "Hey Spike! Spike!"

Spike's attention was on the mysterious woman until finally Jet made him smack out of it and said, "Huh? What's wrong Jet?"

Jet pointed to the empty chair and said, "That's what's wrong!"

Spike cursed himself and said, "Damn, well… looks like we are going to starve again tonight."

Jet quickly stood up and said, "Not this time. I am going after him… you enjoy the show."

Spike nodded and turned his attention back to the girl and smiled as he listened to her gentle voice. But Spike was caught off guard when the girl stared at him and the expression on her face was a mixture of sadness and fear. Spike couldn't help but stare back. It felt like as if the girl was trying to tell him through her hazel eyes.

Then the girl closed her eyes and looked away as she finished her song. She placed the microphone back on the stand and bowed in respect. The men hollered and screamed. They started to take out the money out of their wallets to give her tips, the rush of men to the girl made Spike loose contact with her.

Spike then stood up on the bar counter and noticed the girl was walking back behind the stage with the man holding her waist and pushing her to the door. Spike's eyes glared as he thought something was fishy about this. So he rushed out of the door and to the back where he heard voices and stopped.

He heard a man's voice say, "Well done lady."

Spike then heard the innocent voice of the girl that asked, "Well… you have your money. Will you help me now?"

The man laughed as he said, "Of course dear. Boys why don't you help her?"

Spike looked around the corner to see that two rather large boys walked up to the woman and one of them snatched her arms very tightly. She was caught off guard and couldn't even scream as the one that snatched her forcefully kissed her lips. The other man ripped off her cheap dress to reveal only her white bra and white underwear. The lady struggled as much as she could but that wouldn't help after she was beaten on the head unconscious.

The boys hungrily began to invade her privacy until Spike decided to step in and kick one of the man's head behind his back and making him land face first into the wall. His anger grew as he began to punch the man over and over again in the face. The other man dropped the almost naked girl and jumped into the air to basically squish Spike. Spike reacted to it by kicking him in the guts and making him fly over his head and land in the garbage. Just when the man in the garbage was about to get out, Spike jumped on the trashcan lid with all his might and shut the top on his head.

Spike then jumped off of the trashcan and looked at the man that had sent out his boys and recognized him as one of the man on bounty for drug dealing and Spike grinned and the man said in a shaky voice, "Who…what are you?"

Spike picked up his handgun and said, "You shouldn't be worrying about that. Now I am giving you choices to come with me willingly or you'll end up like trash like your little dogs."

An aircraft flew right above Spike's head and Jet's voice yelled out, "Hey! What you doing?"

Spike yelled out, "Hey… pick up the pieces of trash up here… I'll meet you back on the ship."

Jet grumbled and said under his breath, "You make the mess and I clean it up. Thanks…"

Spike quickly ran over to the woman. He touched her pulse and found a normal beating and looked around to see if she was hurt in anyway, her forehead was bleeding a bit from the strong blow but that was the most damage done here. He also checked to see if she was breathing and she was. Spike then wrapped his jacket around the woman and picks her up in his arm gently and headed off to Bebop.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around and then she saw a man with what looked like a dark green hair and he looked over to her and said, "Hey, you are awake."

The woman looked up to the man and asked, "Who are you?"

Spike smiled and said, "My name is Spike. What is yours?"

The woman looked away and said, "I…I don't know."

Spike then asked, "Do you remember anything?"

The woman answered, "In my past… no. I do remember what happened last night though. Thank you for saving me."

The woman was about to get up and leave but Spike asked, "Do you even have a home?"

The almost naked woman turned around unashamed and said, "For all I know… the streets is my home."

Spike couldn't stand thinking that such a beautiful creature could go out in the streets so he said something he didn't even know he would say, "Why don't you stay on Bebop with me?"

The woman looked at Spike as Spike quickly recovered himself and said, "I am not trying to get in bed with you! I just don't want you to go… on the streets…get…jumped."

The woman then asked, "Are you sure?"

Spike smiled and said, "Why not? Just got to help us get some criminals and we are good to go.

The woman smiled and said, "All right… thank you. Umm… can I borrow some clothes?"

Spike blinked and laughed as he said, "Sure hold on… You have to borrow my clothes because I don't think you would like to wear Jet's… no one wants to touch Jet's clothes."

Spike came back with a collared shirt and some boxer shorts. When she put it on Spike couldn't help but laugh as he saw how big they were. They had to roll up the sleeves quite a bit and they had to tie a piece of string around the shorts so it wouldn't fall off.

Spike then said, "Well… we really have to give you a name… what do you want to be called?"

She looked up to Spike and said, "Umm… I don't know."

Spike stood up for q second and thought about it, he looked at her and said, "Well… what about Tenshi?"

She looked up at Spike and said, "Tenshi? Doesn't that mean angel?"

Spike shrugged and said, "Yeah… I always thought Tenshi was a pretty name. Well I am going to head off to some stores… you want to come and get some clothes?"

Tenshi looked up and said, "But I don't have any money…"

Just then Jet got on Bebop with a smile on his face and said, "Well, now we have ¥101,000!"

Spike smiled and said, "Well… looks like Jet is happy. Hey Jet! You wanna calm down a bit so I can introduce you to a new member of Bebop?"

Jet walked over to Tenshi and Spike introduced them, "Tenshi this is Jet. Jet this is Tenshi."

Tenshi took her hand out to shake his, Jet took out his robotic arm at first wondering if she would be curious about it but all she did was smile and said, "It is nice to meet you, sir."

Jet smiled and said, "Don't call me, sir. Just call me Jet."

Tenshi nodded in agreement and Jet looked down at her clothes and said, "Hey…Spike… aren't those yours?"

Spike sighed and said, "Yeah… I'll explain to you later. Now we have to go shopping with Tenshi for some clothes."

Soon after they were off to go shopping for clothes for Tenshi. As they walked down the streets, people stared at Tenshi but she didn't seem to mind. Neither did Spike. Jet was off to go fix the Bebop ship. Spike stopped by a good clothing store and shopped in the women's section.

Spike sighed and said, "Well… I'll sit here and let you choice what you need…"

Tenshi then asked, "Hey Spike… you think we can stop by a guys clothing store?"

Spike blinked and asked, "Why?"

Tenshi smiled and said, "This shirt is really comfortable. I want to get a red one."

Spike smiled and said, "Sure. But get some pants and shorts and what ever you need."

Spike sat down near the dressing room as he waited for Tenshi to try on some pants and other things. Tenshi came back out very quickly with one bag. Spike expected her to bring out several bags but it seemed that she really don't care much about clothes.

Spike smiled and said, "You ready?"

Tenshi nodded and they headed off to the men's clothing and she was wearing new jean pants that she barely bought. Spike looked down at Tenshi and couldn't help but notice that she truly looked beautiful when she smiled. Also the fact that he was wearing his shirt kind of turned him on a bit… but he wasn't going to try and hit on her. He all ready had someone special in mind.

He picked out a red shirt that was a jean style and said, "Hey Tenshi. What about this one? It's a small so we won't have to roll up so much."

Tenshi nodded and said, "Yeah! That is perfect!"

They bought several more of them and went out of the store. They walked out of the store with one more bag and Tenshi was carrying both. She didn't seem to mind and neither did Spike. Tenshi skipped ahead with glee and Spike watched her in the distance. He smiled and couldn't help but stare at her as she skipped in joy. All of a sudden to men came up to her and were talking to her. One was trying to hold her arm and bring him closer to her. Tenshi shook her head and tried to fight them off but they pushed her closer. Spike walked over to the two men and glared down at them and stared at the hand that was holding onto Tenshi. Tenshi didn't know that Spike was behind her and she finally got her arm freed from the stranger and bumped into Spike's chest.

One of the men said, "Oh sorry man. Didn't know she was yours."

Spike didn't even pay attention to what the man said, but instead said, "Come on Tenshi. Let's get out of here."

Tenshi nodded and walked away from the two men and looked up at Spike. Then she began to realize what the man said, "_Oh sorry man. Didn't know she was yours."_ She couldn't help but blush at that but slowly she began to get over it as soon as they arrived back to Bebop.

Spike lied on the couch and Tenshi folded her new clothes as he asked, "What am I suppose to do to you?"

Tenshi looked up to Spike and asked, "What do you mean?"

Spike closed his eyes and said, "If I wasn't there those two mean would have taken advantage of you."

Tenshi sighed and said, "Yeah… and you won't always be there."

Spike then said, "Well… how about we teach you how to shoot. Then you will be able to defend yourself a little more."

Tenshi didn't like the sounds of "shoot" but he was right. How was she going to defend herself. So she agreed to the shooting and they decided to start tomorrow. She put all her clothes in a small briefcase that they bought for her to put all her clothes in. And she would be sleeping on the couch. Tenshi didn't mind at all and she seemed very reluctant.

That night Tenshi slept on the couch while she was watching the TV shows. Spike walked past the couch and looked at Tenshi's innocent face. He smiled and walked away for a second to get a blanket. He gently covered her with it and smiled. He took the remote from her hands gently and turned off the TV and walked out of the room smiling.

To Be Continued


	2. Dead Shot

Cowboy Bebop

Dead Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Cowboy Bebop nor do I own the scene the story line and the…other good stuff. But I do own Tenshi. SO back off! Lol! J/p. Well, I am not the most 100 fan of Cowboy Bebop so there will be mistakes in here every so often. I would really like it if you tell me what mistakes I made so maybe when I redo this story I'll fix it. Thank you!

Tenshi looked at the handgun in her hand and Spike said, "All right…you know what to do with that?"

Tenshi looked up to Spike and he sighed and said, "All right, all right."

Both of them were in a shooting alley and decided to buy Tenshi a new handgun so she could protect herself. Spike held up his own handgun and aimed at the target far from them. He pressed the trigger and a loud blast could be heard and hit the target.

Spike frowned and said, "I could've done better. Now you try."

Tenshi held up the gun just like he did, well as best as she could. Spike smiled and noticed how hard she was trying so he decided to help her by standing behind her and putting his arm around her to help her stable her hands from shaking.

Spike then said, "All right just calm down now. Your body is so tensed up your gun is shaking like crazy. Just relax."

Tenshi couldn't help but blush as Spike had his arms around him, but she tried to ignore that and she took a breath in and out. Then she let her body relax as she studied her target and hardly concentrated. She was more like just staring into space than anything else. Without her even knowing she pressed the trigger and she hit the target dead on.

Spike looked at Tenshi in complete shock and said, "Wow… nice shot. Now you know what to do."

Tenshi continued to aim at the target and she would either get a bull's eye or somewhere near it. Spike smiled as he felt like as if he accomplished something very good. Tenshi continued to fire and slowly a memory came back to her… a gun… dead shot… screaming… Tenshi pressed the trigger one more time which hit the target in the smack middle of the forehead, far away from the target center. And there she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

A moment later she found herself looking up at Spike's confused face once more on the shooting range's floor, with a major headache and Spike asking, "Tenshi you all right? What happened?"

Tenshi heard in the background, "Maybe you should give her CPR young man… let me do it for you."

Spike then yelled at the man, "Shutup you old ass!" Spike then noticed Tenshi was stirring up a bit and asked, "Tenshi you ok?"

Tenshi sat up and held onto herself because she felt the sudden cold chill as soon as she woke up, "I don't know… I don't know… something bad happened. But I don't know."

Spike held her as he said, "It's all right… It's all right. Come on lets go home."

Both of them stood up and walked out of the Range. They of course bought the handgun but Spike won't give it to her till later on. He looked at Tenshi worried as she held herself from the cold and even watched her let the cold sweat drops fall from her forehead.

Spike couldn't take it anymore and stood in front of her and asked, "What is wrong Tenshi? Tell me what happened."

Tenshi's hazel eyes were beginning to water as she said, "I-I am not sure. I just saw a gun… something about dead shot and I heard screaming. It was terrible Spike."

The tears began to fall and Spike looked at her confused. Then slowly he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down by running his hands through her dark brown hair. Spike also wiped her tears away and gave his gentle smile as he did his best to make her feel better.

Spike than said, "Come on let's go back to the ship and see what we should do."

Once the arrived back on the ship Jet wasn't there because he was out gambling again so they decided to make dinner without him. Tenshi volunteered to make the dinner because she owed Spike. She wasn't sure what she made but she put some things in a pot and hoped for the best. She gave a plate to Spike and served herself some food also. Then the two began to chow down the food.

Spike smiled and said, "Hey this is really good. What is it?"

Tenshi shrugged and said, "I am not sure. I just mixed some stuff… safe edible stuff of course."

Both of them continued to eat in silence but both of them were dieing to break it somehow. But they weren't sure of what to talk about.

Tenshi then said, "Umm…I made some for Jet if he wants some… when he gets back."

Spike nodded and said, "That's a good idea."

Once again the silence seems to eat them away as both of them were dieing to saying something. Yet again neither of them knew what to say. So both of them finished their plate and Tenshi picked up the dishes and started washing them.

Spike leaned against the doorway and watched Tenshi wash the dishes; he took a cigarette out of his pocket and took out a lighter.

Tenshi could help but look and said, "You smoke?"

Spike then said, "What does it look like I'm gunna do?"

Tenshi sighed and asked, "Not to be rude but… do you really have to smoke? That stuff really kills you… plus makes your breath stink."

Spike took the cigarette and the lighter back in his pocket and said, "Well… you can't stop me from drinking then."

Tenshi laughed and said, "That I have no problem with."

She walked away from the kitchen and to her bed/couch and took a seat next to Spike. The two started to watch the Bounty Hunter channel. For a few hours they watched and talked, and Spike kept drinking his beer. Tenshi fell asleep on Spike's shoulder and Spike was also starting to fade off. Soon both of them were lying down on the couch.

Tenshi slowly began to dream something very familiar… the same thing that she saw at the range only much more detailed.

_She was watching herself aim at some stranger. Tenshi saw the look on her face and saw the evil grin and the cold eyes glare at the person she was aiming at._

_Tenshi screamed out, "Don't! Don't shoot!"_

_The twin self ignored Tenshi and said, "I am Dead Shot!"_

_Then the trigger was pressed and a high pitch screamed could be heard…_

When the high pitch scream came in, Tenshi gave a small scream also and jumped up in her couch.

Then she felt someone move next to her and say, "What was that for…"

Tenshi looked next to her and realized that Spike had slept with her…Spike had slept with her! Spike rolled off the couch in shock and Tenshi crawled franticly to the corner of the couch coving herself with the blanket.

Spike got on his knees and said, "You screamed? What happened?"

Tenshi gulped her tears down and said, "I-I don't know. It was the same thing from the range. Spike make it go away. Make it go away."

The tears fell and Spike wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her again by running his hands through her hair and say, "Its ok now. No one is going to hurt you."

Spike did this for a few minutes to calm her down, but he didn't expect for her to fall asleep again in his arms. But he couldn't help but like the way he held her and how she was asleep. He wanted to touch her face, but slowly he put her on the couch and covered her up again. And walked out of the living room area and to his room.

The next day Spike woke up in the afternoon and went into the living room area where Tenshi was suppose to be asleep. He noticed she wasn't there and also not in the kitchen. She left a note on the table that said:

_I am going to range to shoot some more…I don't want you guys to get worried about me or anything. I'll be home soon._

_Tenshi_

Spike blinked and slowly at first it didn't bother him. But as hours past by he began to worry that someone had tried to hurt Tenshi again. Spike thought that Tenshi was too nice and to understanding to try to hurt anyone. He tried to watch TV but he was more like just watching the clock. More hours went by… and more hours. Soon the store would be closing. Spike was about to take a cigarette out but he remembered what Tenshi said and decided to go for a beer. But the hours continued to go on and slowly Spike was plan out drunk.

He heard the door open and out came Tenshi, he lazily got up and walked over to Tenshi. Tenshi was walking into the living room area when Spike scared her by appearing in front of her.

She sighed in relief, "Spike its you. Don't scare me like…"

Spike said calmly, "You said you would be home soon…"

Tenshi looked at the ground with guilt and said, "I know… but I wanted to try and figure out something."

Spike then said, "I have been sitting here for hours… worrying my ass because of you… and the reason why is because you had to figure something out."

Tenshi then asked, "Spike? Are you drunk?"

Spike yelled out, "That's not the point! I was worried that some guy tried to take you… or you were hurt…"

Spike stopped talking quickly and did his best to run over to the bathroom. Tenshi sighed as he heard the disgusting puking sound. For a few minutes there was silence and slowly Spike's footsteps told Tenshi that he was coming back.

Tenshi took Spike's hand and said, "Come on… you better go to bed."

She let Spike lean against her as she dragged him over to his room and his bed. She plopped him on the bed and covered him up with his blanket. By now he was fast asleep… she took a seat next to him and watches him fall asleep. Slowly she began to question herself…

"Dead shot…who is dead shot? Was that me? But I would never hurt anyone… not like the way in my memory did."

She continued to say the same things over and over again. After awhile of not being able to sleep she stood up and started to walk out of Spike's room when she heard Spike say something.

Spike groaned out, "Tenshi… I'm sorry."

Tenshi turned around and smiled as she saw Spike wake up a bit and responded, "Its ok." She walked back to the chair and apologized, "I am sorry. I should have come back home sooner…"

Spike laughed and said, "You know what. I am so stupid. You are not like a five-year-old. You should be able to go anywhere you want… and I shouldn't worry. But I couldn't… I couldn't help myself. Man I am a wimp."

Tenshi looked at Spike a bit confused and thought, "He insulted himself? Something ain't right."

Tenshi then said, "You aren't a wimp, Spike. You just worry. Nothing wrong with that. Just go to sleep… you had a long day."

Tenshi stood up and smiled to Spike. Then she walked out of his room and let him drift to sleep one more time. She reached to the living area and turned on the computer and did some research on "Dead Shot".

Her finger flew over the keyboard as she continued to research… and there was one profile. What the results were… was horrifying.

To Be Continued


	3. Found the Missing

Cowboy Bebop

Found the Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Cowboy Bebop nor do I own the scene the story line and the…other good stuff. But I do own Tenshi. SO back off! Lol! J/p. Well, I am not the most 100 fan of Cowboy Bebop so there will be mistakes in here every so often. I would really like it if you tell me what mistakes I made so maybe when I redo this story I'll fix it. Thank you!

Authors Note: Hey…. Yeah I know Spike acts totally different in the actual thing… but ya' know what? Not to be rude or anything…I honestly don't care. To be honest with you I was just not able to sleep one night so I thought of the craziest story and I just finished watching Cowboy Bebop (2nd time that night) and I thought of a story. Sorry if you don't like it and all…. Can't help it.

"_**General Information"**_

_Name: Rei Johnson (AKA Dead Shot)_

_Birthday: April 21, 2047_

_Blood Type: O+_

_Eyes: Hazel_

_Hair: Dark Brown_

_Height: 5'7''_

_Weight: 112 Ibs_

"_Police Records"_

_June 10, 2060 Almost kills a teacher out of rage that he failed her._

_June 14, 2060 Runs away_

_August 9, 2067 Hired by drug dealers as an assassin to kill several other gang leaders_

_August 10, 2067 Murders_

_August 11, 2067 Murders_

_Press c to continue on following pages… press esc to escape from this window_

Even if Tenshi pressed "esc" to escape from that horrific information, she will never be able to escape from it. She couldn't even cry because she felt like as if she had no time to cry. All this information had hit her so hard and so fast that should couldn't.

Finally she said, "This…this isn't real. This can't… be real."

Tenshi held her knees closely to her and cried and softly said in denial, "This… this isn't me. No… I would never do that."

Spike woke up that mourning with a rather huge headache and lazily walked into the living room area so he could apologize to Tenshi. What he saw in the living room area…. Actually… it was what he didn't see. He expected Tenshi to be lying in bed asleep or at least getting up and getting read for the day. But he didn't see Tenshi at all. But instead he saw a note on the open labtop. He opened the letter first and expected it to say something about coming back soon or going to the range again… but this was different…

_Dear Spike,_

_I am so sorry I have to leave like this. I know you have done so much for me and so has Jet. But I have to leave you because of who I am…_

_I can't put you and Jet in danger because of me. I would rather die first before I would ever do that. I love you two to much… especially you Spike. You were more than a friend, a best friend, or even a brother. I really liked you Spike… and I actually thought our destinies could come together… but now I know that can never happen. I won't ever let it happen… just because of who I am. I hope you understand…_

_With love,_

_Tenshi… Dead Shot_

He looked up to the labtop and reread the information there… but only the first page. He then sat back in the couch and held the letter in his hand and stared off into space. Spike didn't know what to say, but he gripped the letter and he let the tear drop fall. Spike didn't even care that he was crying… well he hadn't even noticed yet. He gripped the paper tighter as he remembered the few times he was with Tenshi… the time they met, the time they went shopping, the time they shot, the time she would make him smile, the time she cried… he didn't want it to go away.

He ran out of Bebop and out in the streets, he kept running around asking if anyone has seen Tenshi… he didn't care if people thought he was crazy. But he needed to find her. Spike just thought Tenshi was just too important for him to disappear. It was past dark and he had no choice but to go back to Bebop… here he didn't even stop. He did research on "Dead Shot"… for hours on end he researched where she would go, her looks, her criminal acts, but finally he came on interesting information… her family information. He opened the file and it read:

_Johnson Family Information_

_Mother's Name (Maiden): Alexandria Johnson (Jones)_

_Mother's Cause of death: Died of labor_

_Father's Name: Michael Johnson_

_Father: Died of Murder_

_Daughter's Name: Rei Johnson_

_Daughter's Name: Angel Johnson_

He did some more research on the two daughter's information and noticed that Rei and Angel were twins. He also found out that the "Dead Shot" was caught and taking to prison where she died. He smiled in happiness and realized he found out the truth… but the question was how was he going to be able to tell Tenshi? Finally feeling some relief he leaned back in the couch and sighed, and that's when he realized the time. He noticed it would be about 10 more minutes before the time he went to that bar he met Tenshi… a little bit of hope sprung. He jumped out from the couch and ran out.

Spike heard the angelic voice and kept running even though his feet were numb from before, be he couldn't stop. He smiled as he got closer but he stopped right in front of the doorway. He crept into the room very silently and waited until it was the right moment… finally she was done singing she started to walk to the back again and to the streets. Silently Spike followed her until she was behind the building again. She let out a sigh and started to walk, but she felt someone grip onto her arm and spin her around. And when she looked up she saw Spike's eyes.

Tenshi looks up to Spike surprised and said, "Spike…what… what are you doing here?"

Spike held her close and said in a quivering, whispering voice, "I can't let you go. I can't. I'll worry too much. Even if you were a mass murderer I would still want you… need you. You're my angel, Tenshi. So please, please don't go."

Tenshi then said, "But I can't stay Spike. I'd put Jet and you in trouble… I can't… I can't let that happen."

Spike pulled them away and smiled and said, "But you aren't going to get us in trouble. You aren't "Dead Shot". That was your twin sister named Rei Johnson. Your name is Angel… and I knew that named fit you."

Tenshi smiled and said, "Are you… are you… sure?"

Spike nodded and said, "I would never lie to you…"

Tenshi jumped and hugged Spike in joy and he returned the favor. Everything that had turned around turned back again and things were just so great for Spike and Tenshi. Slowly Spike looked at Tenshi in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile. Tenshi looked back at Spike as a tear of joy fell down from her eyes to her cheeks. Spike placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. And then slowly he leaned forward toward Tenshi and gently, using his hand on her cheek, guided her closer to him also. Tenshi and Spike wanted this moment to last forever. Everything just felt so right and that nothing could go wrong. They both slowly parted the kiss and Spike ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

Tenshi then asked, "Can we go home now?"

Spike chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, let's go home."

The two of them walked back to Bebop… holding hands…

To Be Continued…


End file.
